


Will's Master Plan

by Thuri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's plan to take Merlin out to get over his break-up works even better than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_know_its_0ver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_its_0ver/gifts).



The bloke with the hair was _still_ watching him.

Merlin ignored Will's teasing, looking determinedly away from the bar, and back to the stage. He wasn't here to hook up, no matter what his best friend thought. Tonight was about drinking some, singing along with the music, and forgetting that his life was a dead-end shithole.

But apparently Will's plan of "Take Merlin Out and Get Him Pissed Enough to Forget he's Been Sacked" had now changed to "Take Merlin Out and Get Him Laid by the First Guy Who Eyes Him" a fact that Merlin knew he shouldn't have been surprised by. Not knowing Will, and his propensity for tying to hook Merlin up with anyone who looked twice.

Merlin supposed it was sweet, in its way, but also rather frustrating. He didn't want to think about his lack of relationship, tonight. Tonight was thinking about his lack of employment.

Knowing that didn't make much sense--and rather certain the rum and coke he'd just downed, following the couple Guinesses as it had, had quite a bit to do with that--he shook his head and pushed himself up. One thing he was certain of. He needed a piss.

Telling Will as much, he stumbled his way through the crowded pub to the loos near the back, trying to stay out of most everyone's way. Thankfully, the line stretching back was only for the lady's...the gents was empty as usual.

Stepping up to the urinal, he got himself out and started his business, closing in his eyes in pure relief. How much had he had tonight, anyway?

Enough, he supposed, as he didn't jump when a voice sounded just behind him. "Had a good night?" it asked, and he opened his eyes, turning to see...the bloke with the hair. Dark hair, and plenty of it, swinging wavy and thick around his shoulders. Merlin blinked, slowly, wondering how it'd feel to sink his hands into it.

"Um...what?" he managed, realizing the man had asked him something. While he was going. Bad etiquette that, wasn't it?

The bloke smiled, sliding a hand up the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin sighed, leaning back into it. "Had a good night?" he repeated. And suddenly Will's idea of getting laid sounded absolutely _smashing_.

"I...am now," Merlin replied, grateful he'd been nearly finished. it was going to be impossible to aim in a few moments, if the warm, calloused thumb at his neck kept rubbing right under his ear like that. "You?"

"It's looking up," the man agreed, before leaning in and fitting his mouth over Merlin's.

A confused jumble of moments later, and Merlin's back was pressed against the inside of a stall, his tongue doing its level best to perform a tonsillectomy on the man currently holding him pinned. He whined and bucked up against the pressure, grateful when it simply increased.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, he didn't _do_ this. He'd _never_ done this. But for the life of him, he couldn't think _why_ he didn't, when it was obviously do bloody fantastic.

He whined again, when the other man's hand closed around his cock, wrist twisting a time or two as he stroked Merlin roughly. "S'good," Merlin mumbled against his mouth, and the other man pulled away with a chuckle.

"This is better," he replied, and fell to his knees, nearly swallowing Merlin's cock down his throat.

Merlin cried out, not caring that half the pub might hear him, not when this gorgeous stranger was doing obscene, _incredible_ things to his cock, not when he had one hand buried in that gorgeous, glorious hair, that was just as soft as it looked. He whimpered, the heat, the wet, glorious mouth on his cock making him suck his air in, unable to get enough.

He didn't care. Not when that tongue was sliding around him, playing with his slit before sucking him in deep again. Not when a hand had freed his balls from his pants as well, kneading them, rolling them between strong fingers. Not when the alcohol, the music, and the arousal all surged through his system, making him lightheaded and free.

Coming was almost an afterthought to the experience, his body slowly relaxing as he felt his climax pulse through him, and the stranger swallow, and swallow again. The bloke stood, supporting Merlin's weight as his knees buckled, smiling as he took his mouth again in a deep kiss.

Merlin kissed him back, hazily, trying to make his mind work again. "Mmm..." he sighed, at last, blinking.

"Same to you," came the reply, before another soft, gentle kiss was pressed against his lips. "You want to come back to mine?"

Merlin weighed all the reasons he shouldn't, before tossing them all aside, nodding. "Yeah. I do. My name's Merlin."

"Gwaine. Nice to meet you."


End file.
